


Tout ce que l'autre ressent

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [17]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Dustin Henderson has feelings for Eleven | Jane Hopper, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Dustin Henderson, Hurt Eleven | Jane Hopper, Hurt/Comfort, Pre Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Soulmate AU: Tout ce que l'une des âmes-soeurs ressent, physiquement ou émotionnellement, l'autre le ressent aussi fortement.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson & Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Tout ce que l'autre ressent

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 17!

Ce n'était pas de la faute de Dustin. Il n'avait pas choisi d'avoir une âme-sœur à la vie aussi horrible et ne pouvait rien faire face aux bleus, au nez qui saigne, aux crises de panique subites ou le tatouage représentant un zéro et deux un dans le creux de son avant-bras qui apparut alors qu'il avait cinq ans. Il n'avait pas voulu des cauchemars, des monstres avec des bouches de la taille de leurs têtes, des visions morbides de corps décharnés ou dont la tête était tournée dans le mauvais sens. Il n'arrivait pas à apprécier d'apprendre aussi vite de nouvelles langues et d'avoir été le premier à savoir nager car il avait développé une phobie de l'eau ou plus exactement de toute surface liquide dans laquelle il pouvait se tenir, peu importe la profondeur. Il n'avait pas voulu que son père les quitte et que sa mère perde peu à peu goût aux choses pour ne se concentrer plus que sur son fils et ses chats.

Dustin n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant Hawkins. Il était arrivé alors qu'il avait dix ans et il désespérait de trouver un jour quelqu'un qui l'apprécierait malgré ses crises de panique et tous ses autres problèmes.

Un après-midi de fin d'automne, il fit une crie de panique très brutale en plein cours de mathématiques. Son nez s'était mis à saigner abondamment et il ne voyait plus rien du tout, comme à chaque fois que ça lui arrivait. Il se mit à pousser des hurlements de terreur et tomba de sa chaise, se roulant en boule et fut incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, ne sachant pas qui appeler à l'aide. Il entendit les autres enfants crier autour de lui, terrifiés, et paniqua encore plus parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aller mieux et que sa crise s'arrête enfin. Il sentit alors une première main se poser sur son dos, différentes de la douleur désagréable qu'il ressentait sur ses bras. Cette sensation l'éloigna un instant de sa panique jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix d'enfant de son âge lui murmurer une suite de mot qui ne faisait aucun sens mais qui finit par le déconcentrer suffisamment pour qu'il ne ressente plus cette panique, comprenant alors que son propre calme relaxait aussi son âme-sœur. Ce fut la première fois que Mike lui parla, réussissant à le calmer en faisant exprès de dire des mots sans suite logique pour le déconcentrer. Peu de temps après, ils devinrent amis et Dustin devint également ami avec Will et Lucas.

Ce fut vraiment différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait que d'avoir des amis. Moins de personnes se moquaient de lui ou avaient pitié et c'était agréable. Petit à petit, il apprit comment communiquer avec son âme-sœur, l'apaisant autant que possible lors de ses crises ou à chaque fois qu'elle était triste. Il apprit également à ne plus vivre selon les émotions de son âme-sœur mais à vivre par lui-même et à partager ce qu'il ressentait avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de tous les côtés négatifs mais il commençait enfin à vivre avec.

-o-o-o-

Dustin, Lucas et Mike regardèrent attentivement la jeune fille au crâne rasé, Onze, qui avait essayé de se déshabiller devant eux. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il pouvait sentir toute la tristesse et la peur de la jeune fille ainsi que son incompréhension du confort qui l'entourait comme si elle était son âme-sœur – ce qui ne pouvait pas être le cas car son âme-sœur était supposée être suffisamment traumatisée pour être un adulte. C'était réellement étrange et il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Quand ils se séparèrent pour retourner chacun chez eux, Dustin passa la nuit à rester éveillé, pensant à Onze et essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Le lendemain après-midi, à la fin de leur journée de cours, ils rejoignirent à nouveau la maison de Mike et le trouvèrent dans sa chambre avec la jeune fille, essayant de l'occuper. Mike et Lucas se disputèrent pour savoir s'il fallait parler d'elle à la mère du premier et quand le deuxième commença à ouvrir la porte, celle-ci se referma très brutalement et sans aucune raison. Dustin sentit du sang couler de son propre nez avant de voir que Onze aussi saignait du nez. Il essuya son nez rapidement, choqué par ce que Onze avait fait, ne comprenant pas l'évident.

-o-o-o-

Elfe poussa un cri de rage en repoussant le Démogorgon contre le mur de la classe et Dustin tomba immédiatement à terre, paralysé par la douleur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Elfe pouvait supporter cela mais il avait bien trop mal et devait se mordre les joues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il sentait du sang couler encore et encore de son nez et ses oreilles et quand il leva péniblement les yeux, il put voir Elfe continuer de repousser le Démogorgon contre le mur, faisant se disperser dans toute la salle des particules grises et blanches et clignoter les lumières de façon épileptique... puis plus rien. Plus de douleur, de rage, de peur étrangères, rien. Le Démogorgon avait disparu. Elfe aussi.

Lucas vint l'aider à se relever tandis que Mike appelait Elfe mais Dustin comprit immédiatement qu'Elfe était partie et il se mit à pleurer.

-o-o-o-

Dustin remercia Nancy pour la danse et retourna s'asseoir sur l'estrade du gymnase, faisant comme s'il se reposait alors qu'il était juste un peu triste. Ce n'était pas que danser avec Nancy n'était pas une bonne chose, loin de là, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier, mais il se sentait vraiment nul. Il s'était préparé tout l'après-midi pour être classe et pouvoir inviter n'importe quelle fille à danser avec lui, mais elles avaient toutes refusé, alors ouais que Nancy danse avec lui voulait surtout dire qu'elle avait pris pitié car il n'avait vraiment trouvé personne. Il détestait ce sentiment d'échec.

Son premier réflexe fut de commencer à s'écarter quand il vit deux personnes s'asseoir à côté de lui quand il reconnut Mike et Elfe. Il remarqua que son amie semblait étrangement triste et il s'inquiéta.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Je ne sais pas. Tout allait très bien puis d'un seul coup elle s'est mise à être triste.

-Tu lui as marché sur les pieds?

-Non! Je crois que c'est son âme-sœur car elle s'amusait vraiment et d'un seul coup, elle ressentait de mauvaises choses qui ne venaient pas d'elle. Tu te rends compte qu'on ne lui a jamais expliqué ce qu'était une âme-sœur?

-Vraiment?»

Il regarda son amie avec inquiétude tandis que celle-ci semblait vraiment mal.

«Oui! Et c'est apparemment la première fois qu'elle ressent quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas et qui soit aussi fort.

-Oh.» Il se rapprocha à nouveau et posa sa main sur le bras d'Elfe pour la réconforter. Mike se mit à genoux devant elle pour tenter de la réconforter.

«Je ne sais pas comment faire. C'était plus facile pour toi, j'avais une idée concrète de ce qu'il t'arrivait mais là... Et je ne sais pas, c'est vraiment la première fois qu'elle ressent ça comme ça.

-Si son âme-sœur est comme moi, c'est logique.»

Mike et Elfe se tournèrent vers lui si brusquement qu'il rougit et balbutia un moment avant de savoir quoi dire.

«Je... Tu sais à quel point mon âme-sœur est très brusque dans tout ce qu'elle ressent alors j'essaie toujours de faire attention à ne pas lui imposer mes émotions, étant donné qu'elle – ou il d'ailleurs, j'en sais rien – ressent les siennes si fortement. Alors peut-être que l'âme-sœur d'Elfe n'a juste pas réussi à retenir toute sa tristesse ou quoi que ce soit qu'elle ressent.

-Tu te retiens tout le temps?» demanda Elfe d'une petite voix, les yeux humides et Dustin eut aussi les yeux humides.

-Il le faut bien. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est que de ressentir une crise de panique alors que tout va bien avant et de ne rien pouvoir y faire parce que ça ne vient pas de toi.

-Bien sûr que si, j'ai déjà eu des crises de panique et je n'ai jamais su comment y mettre fin, je laissais juste passer jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux.»

Et Dustin pouvait comprendre ça car il n'avait jamais réussi à calmer ses crises seul, il avait toujours eu besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un.

Ils restèrent tous les trois dans leur coin un instant à attendre d'aller mieux avant qu'Elfe et Mike ne retournent danser et Dustin ne sut pas expliquer pourquoi son ami avait gardé un œil sur lui aussi longtemps, l'observant d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-o-o-o-

Mike avait appelé Dustin pour l'aider à trouver des endroits où ranger ses affaires de façon à ce que sa petite sœur ne les touche pas et il était venu immédiatement, un peu surpris qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre qui soit venu. Après une bonne heure de travail, ils prirent une pause dans la cuisine des Wheeler et se servir des boissons et gâteaux pour se reposer.

«Je crois que je sais qui est l'âme-sœur d'Elfe.»

Dustin se tourna vers Mike en continuant de siroter sa boisson, intrigué. Il trouvait ça plutôt surprenant que Mike ait réussi à trouver l'âme-sœur de quelqu'un d'autre, même Elfe. Il était très rare que ce ne soit pas les âmes-sœurs en question qui le découvrent, du fait qu'elles ressentaient les mêmes choses très souvent si ce n'était tout le temps. Il reposa sa boisson pour pouvoir lui répondre.

«Vraiment?

-Oui. J'en suis même sûr. J'ai mis un moment à l'admettre mais ça fait un moment que je le sais. Et Lucas aussi le sait. Et Max. Et Will. Et-...

-Attends, qui ne le sait pas déjà?

-Toi. On peut littéralement dire que tout le monde le sait. Même Steve et c'est un crétin.

-N'insulte pas Steve.

-Je peux, c'est un crétin. Ce qui ne veut pas qui que je ne l'apprécie pas.»

Dustin bougonna, n'appréciant pas vraiment, mais laissa passer pour cette fois, sa curiosité étant plus forte.

«Et donc, vous êtes tous si sûrs que c'est qui son âme-sœur?»

Mike se tourna à son tour vers lui et le regarda avec un sérieux déroutant. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

«C'est toi.

-Quoi?»

Dustin fronça encore plus les sourcils et se perdit dans ses mots à chercher une excuse pour justifier le fait qu'il n'était pas l'âme-sœur d'Elfe mais Mike leva une main pour le couper.

«Ne te cherche pas d'excuse. Je sais que c'est toi. On l'a tous compris. Vous ressentez les mêmes choses en même temps, saignez du nez en même temps, pleurez en même temps... C'est juste évident.»

Dustin n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi répondre quand il comprit enfin l'évident et resta la bouche béante un moment avant de rougir fortement.

«Mais...

-Arrête, même Elfe le sait. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on s'est séparés?

-Vous-... Quoi? Vous vous êtes séparés? Mais tu l'aimes!

-Oui.

-Tu l'as quittée à cause de moi?»

Il se sentait horrifié et essaya de se concentrer pour ne pas trop le faire ressentir, mais en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir avec tout ce que Mike était en train de lui dire. Mike secoua la tête.

«Je ne l'ai pas quittée. C'est elle qui m'a quitté.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé, je-...

-Ne t'excuse pas! Je comprends pourquoi.

-Mais... Non. Tu... vous...

-Dustin, prends une seconde pour réfléchir, je n'ai pas envie que tu paniques.»

Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Mike lui mit sa boisson sous les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il la boive, prenant ainsi le temps d'y réfléchir. Il reposa son verre quand celui-ci fut vide.

«Je ne veux pas que vous vous quittiez à cause de moi.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi.

-Si. C'est clairement parce que je me suis mis entre vous deux en étant l'âme-sœur d'Elfe.

-Non, tu ne t'es pas mis entre nous deux.

-Mais pourtant...

-Elfe m'a quitté car elle a besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qu'est une âme-sœur, Dustin, pas parce que tu es la sienne. Enfin, je sais qu'elle te plaît.

-Non!

-Dustin. Je le sais. Tu es comme ça, tu as un cœur d'artichaut. Tu tombes facilement amoureux et je trouvais ça étrange que tu ne sois pas tombé amoureux d'Elfe alors je t'ai surveillé et je sais que tu l'aimes. Tu refuse simplement de l'admettre car tu sais qu'elle me plaît aussi. Ce n'est pas toi qui te met entre elle et moi, c'est moi qui me mets entre vous deux.»

Dustin ne sut pas quoi répondre mais il savait que son visage entier était rouge. Mike finit son propre verre et vint tapoter amicalement son épaule.

«Tu devrais peut-être essayer d'aider Elfe à comprendre ce qu'est une âme-sœur. Après tout, toi aussi tu as eu un peu de mal à le comprendre. Vous pourriez y réfléchir ensemble et, qui sait, vous rapprocher. Tu as le droit.» Dustin allait chercher une excuse ou quelque chose pour s'assurer de l'état de Mike mais celui-ci l'arrêta encore une fois avec un sourire rassurant. «Tu viens? On n'a pas fini de ranger ma chambre.»


End file.
